


fix your shirt (and fix your heart)

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5+1, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Partners in Crime, Romance, a bit of violence, detectives!ongniel, mentioned married MinSung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Five times people have mistakeably thought Detective Seongwoo and his partner Daniel were a couple and that one time they actually weren't that wrong.





	fix your shirt (and fix your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeeep, hello my beautiful people, I really missed uploading stories why does college take so much time )':  
> This was supposed to be shorter but then I had to write an unnecessary long #5 ~  
> Hope you still enjoy it!  
> (P.S. if anyone has seen the fic before it used to be "Fix ..." but i changed it cause it somehow looked wrong yes, please proceed after reading this useless information that doesnt change anything xD)

 

 **1.**  
“Why am _I_ always the one in the dress?” Seongwoo complained and put his gun back into the holder around his thigh before draping his almost too short dress over it. He rearranged his fake boobs while huffing. “I mean, my legs look bomb but the pain of waxing–,” the older detective shuddered visibly, “Never ever again.”

  
“That's what you always say but in the end, you are the one rocking the role of the woman.”  
“You see, Daniel, I never really got why it's always us ending up with all the hetero pairing undercover cases,” Seongwoo said and turned to Daniel slightly to button up his shirt – a habit he had developed because his partner kept coming to work without arranging his clothes properly. The older liked to nag him to be an example to interns and trainees. Even now, after a job, Seongwoo's perfectionist mind could not help but reach out.  
  
“I'm starting to see a pattern. I think Jisung is giving them to us deliberately. Do you think the old man hates me?”  
“Well, he certainly would if he knew you keep calling him an old man,” Daniel responded cheekily and wrapped an arm around his partner's small waist.  
  
“But you know that none of the girls are available whenever we seem to get one of these cases. Besides that, what other male detective would look so good in a dress?” he asked with a teasing smile.  
  
Seongwoo hit Daniel's chest jokingly but still with a certain force that knocked some air out of him shortly. He continued fiddling with Daniel's collar.

 

“Don't think your compliments will make me forget how you laughed at me earlier for messily applying make up.”

“Aw, is my cute girlfriend angry now?” Daniel laughed and pulled Seongwoo close to him to loosely wrap an arm around his waist in a comfortable manner.

“You are lucky I'm still exhausted from busting Hong a few minutes ago or else I would wrap my hands around your neck till you beg for me to let go.”

 

Daniel wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, “Kinky, I didn't know you were into that.”  
Seongwoo grinned sarcastically and moved his hands around his neck, “You little shit-”

“Great work, Detectives!”  
  
The MC of the party and also the one to have given them the clue to Hong's scheming was clapping his hands with an excited smile. Seongwoo thought it was unusual how one of the closest man to Hong had busted him but then again, Kim Heechul himself was a very unusual person as well.  
  
Both bowed to him shortly.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Kim, but we wouldn't be here without your help.”

“Oh, I just helped a bit. Honestly, it's you who did most of the work. I'm really amazed by how well you played your roles, especially you, Detective Ong. I've never seen a man look that stunning in a dress besides myself,” he laughed and the detectives followed suit but not without throwing some confused glances at each other.  
“No, but really, you played your couple role very well. I was totally convinced you were actually together when we first met but then I told myself it's all pretense. However, it seems like I was actually right all along. I knew this sort of lovey dovey behavior couldn't be played that well!” he laughed again but now Seongwoo and Daniel only looked at each other, perplexed by what the MC had said.  
  
“Excuse me, but what do you mean?” Daniel asked.

“Eh? You guys actually being a couple, of course!” he said and gestured to the both of them.  
  
Daniel had still wrapped his arm around Seongwoo's waist, the older had grown so familiar to the gesture and feeling he hadn't even noticed. He was pressed tightly to Daniel's side and they probably looked pretty cozy from an outsider's point of view. Considering that Heechul came the moment Seongwoo had wrapped his hands around Daniel's neck (without knowing he wanted to strangle the bastard), it probably looked all wrong.

 

“We – We aren't together in real life actually,” Seongwoo clarified and stepped away from Daniel, feeling his hand drop from his waist almost reluctantly.  
  
Heechul's eyes were locked on Daniel's arm - or specifinally his hand - but Seongwoo told himself to only look at the MC. The older man looked between the two of them before an annoying, knowing smile spread on his lips. It irked Seongwoo in a way, he was confused by that mysterious expression he did not understand.

 

“Ah, yes. I see how it is.”

  
  
**2.**  
  
“Oh my fucking god, I'm freezing my ass off,” Seongwoo said and shuddered for dramatic effects. Jaehwan side-eyed him and scribbled down something on his report.

 

“Can't be much then considering you got no ass,” he mumbled.  
  
Seongwoo was about to reach out and strangle the little bitch to warm himself up with a bit of activity when he heard the annoying laughter of his partner.  
Daniel stepped closer to him and even if Seongwoo just felt annoyed by everything and everyone at 4 AM in the morning, especially because he was called out of his home in a rush and forgot his jacket, he couldn't help being hyper aware of the warmth Daniel's body was radiating.  
The younger had thought of a big and warm and cuddly looking coat.

 

That damn asshole, Seongwoo was jealous.

 

He just hoped the other police officers would finish doing all the setup work soon so his team could actually get to do their actual work.

 

“Seongwoo hyung.”

 

The detective looked at his partner who opened his big coat with a small smile.

 

“What are you doing, idiot? Wear your jacket properly or you are gonna freeze to death like me.”

 

The younger shook his head slightly and simply took a step towards him. He didn't know what he had expected but he certainly did not expect Daniel to wrap him up in his big coat, pressing them so close together, he unintentionally caught a whiff of his scent. He could smell the fresh and clean scent of his aftershave, mixed with the odor of that fruity shampoo he couldn't really pinpoint but in his tired mind, all Seongwoo wanted to do was ignore the probably weird looking position they had found themselves in and bury his face into Daniel's neck.  
  
“Am I still an idiot now?” Daniel asked amused.

“Shut up and hug me tighter.”

 

Judge him all you want, he was sleep-deprived and Daniel pretty warm and huggable.  
  
He felt Daniel staring at him intently and he opened his mouth to say something when Jaehwan cleared his throat with his deadly irritating voice.

 

“Sorry to break you lovers apart but your lovely cuddling has to wait. A dead body is waiting for your attenion.”

 

Seongwoo willed himself not to pout and broke out of the warm embrace to glare at the other colleague.

 

“How often do I have to tell you-”  
“-That you are not dating? Yeah, sure. And in another universe, I'm the main vocal of boy group,” Jaehwan snorted.

“But we really aren't!” Seongwoo exclaimed.  
  
“Of course. And that man in there fell on five knives, no one actually murdered him.”

“Stop using sarcasm on me.”  
“Stop lying to yourself then,” Jaehwan said and gave him a pointed look, “You are so whipped for each other, it's actually maddening that you keep denying something everyone sees. Not even Minhyun and Jisung, who have been married for years, are as vomit inducing as you. You are always dancing around each other. I can't even hold conversations with anyone of you without you mentioning the other. How often have we caught you cuddling in the office? And that habit of yours to always button his shirt? Who even does that to a mere colleague? We know of your perfectionist tendencies but you have never done that to anyone of us before. Everyone is convinced you are actually dating, even Minhyun's intern. Also, remember that one time we also caught you sitting on Daniel's lap? God knows what other stuff you do in the office with the handcuffs.”  
  
Seongwoo gasped in shock, not able to retort anything, and turned to Daniel who only smiled – why was he actually smiling?

  
“Let's just get this over with and go back to sleep, hm?” Daniel said.

 

Seongwoo wanted to curse but a strong puff of wind shut him up before he even had the possibility to open his mouth. Suddenly, he felt a warm coat being draped over his shoulders, the familiar smell he had just inhaled earlier clouding his mind once again.

 

He looked at Daniel in bewilderment but his partner only kept smiling, expression a lot softer than before.

 

In the background, he could register Jaehwan whispering “whipped!” and copying the motion of using a whip. Burying his face deeper into the soft coat, he decided he couldn't get Jaehwan's blood on it. He could always kill him tomorrow.

  
**3.**  
  
“Bang Mina, do you know why you were arrested?”

  
The woman played with her dark brown hair and looked up to Daniel through her eyelashes. She almost looked innocent if it weren't for the fact she had been arrested for a white-collar-crime and knew her way around playing innocent and being manipulative, easily seductive even, to get what she wanted.

 

“Why, when I was joking to friends about getting arrested for being sexy I didn't think it would happen for real,” she laughed.

 

Seongwoo had to hold back an excessive eye roll. It's not like she would have noticed with the way her eyes were stuck on Daniel.

 

“Please don't joke around and take this seriously, Miss,” Daniel said and put the folder in front of her with all the evidence they had on her. He crossed his arms and stood next to her, watching her every move.

 

“Detective, why don't we focus on the more important, funnier things in life? Imagine all the possibilities...” she whispered and let her fingers faintly run along Daniel's arm.  
“I was told I can be really fun, if you know what I mean.”  
  
His partner blinked a few times in disbelief and grunted, “Nice try but I'm very much gay.”  
“Well, are you very sure about that?”

 

Seongwoo scoffed at her shameless attempt to get rid of the allegations, even more in front of a partner, and pulled the rather baffled looking Daniel back to his side as he glared at the girl.

 

“Please don't touch Detective Kang like that. Or any other way.”

 

The hand on Daniel's waist felt nearly too natural to him but Seongwoo paid no attention to that anymore. Damn Daniel and his usual touchiness.  
  
Seongwoo barely noticed how he squeezed Daniel's waist tightly. The woman, however, did see the motion very clearly.

 

“Oh, well,” she said, dropping her false act immediately as she realized herself it was useless, “Even I wouldn't be as shameless as throwing myself at a man when his boyfriend is in the same room.”

 

Seongwoo frowned, ready to ask what she meant when he finally noticed his hand still wrapped around Daniel. He quickly dropped it and scratched his chin instead. Somehow, without him noticing, it seemed like waist holding had become their thing.

 

“Please don't misunderstand. We are not together,” he coughed.

“Oh!” she said with a small smirk forming on her lips, “So I can hit freely on the cutie?”  
“NO!”

  
**4.**  
  
“Mom!”

  
The elderly woman turned around to the young man's voice, the warm smiles on their faces so unbelievably similar, it made Seongwoo smile as well.

 

“Daniel! What a nice surprise. God, why didn't you call before coming?”

 

The woman embraced her son into a tight hug, the happiness and motherly love radiating off her in strong waves as the small woman patted his back.  
  
“We were near the neighborhood for some investigation and I convinced hyung to visit you for a bit. Ah, mom – this is my partner Seongwoo hyung.”

 

Daniel motioned for him to come closer and Seongwoo shyly stepped next to his partner. Why he even felt shy was beyond his understanding but for some reason, he couldn't help feeling nervous.

  
“Seongwoo – this is the second most beautiful person on earth,” he said and hugged his mom to his side who hit him with a joking pout.  
  
“Only second? I'm offended! Who's the first?”

  
Seongwoo was watching mother and son interact cutely with amusement when Daniel suddenly pulled him to his other side, a bright smile playing on his lips as he looked at him.

 

“Well, it's Seongwoo, of course.”

 

The older detective blinked in confusion, too stunned by the younger's words.  
  
Daniel's mother looked between them before she laughed.

  
“Ah, you rascal, you didn't tell me he's your boyfriend! Of course I can't compete with him then.”

 

That awoke Seongwoo from his stupor and he gulped before laughing awkwardly and hitting Daniel before stepping out of his embrace. His heart was beating wildly in his chest but he ignored it pointedly.

 

“Haha, it's not like that. I don't even know what this idiot is on about. He is surely just joking, how could anyone ever surpass his own mother?”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry to have read the situation wrong then!” she said and looked at her son whose eyes seemed a bit too stuck on his partner. She didn't even need her mother's instinct to understand the situation properly. She shook her head internally at her son and chose to smile at Seongwoo kindly instead.

 

“Well, Daniel's father made dinner today. Let's meet him and have some nice dinner together, hm?”

  
  
**5.**  


“Daniel!” Seongwoo screamed and ran towards the stranger who held his partner captive and a gun to his head.

 

“STOP! OR I WILL SHOOT HIS STUPID BRAIN AWAY!” he roared and pressed the gun even closer to his head. Daniel winced when the cold metal pressed right into his wound, looking to be in immense pain, probably from getting his head smashed against various surfaces earlier. He could obviously barely hold himself up anymore, long legs slowly losing their footing. His face was covered by cuts and his own blood, Seongwoo felt like vomiting at the sight.

 

What started as any other normal day where they would arrest some small criminals turned into a trap that could cost his life.

 

“S-Seongwoo...” he croaked out and tried to tell him to run away from the dangerous situation.

 

The man tightened his hold around Daniel's neck, cutting away all his air as well and making him grab his arm in an useless and too weak attempt to free himself.

Daniel seemed to say something, a message to him he couldn't hear but the man looked at Daniel in mild surprise before telling him to shut up.

 

Seongwoo didn't know what to do, he was sure the sheer panic and fear for Daniel was obvious in his expression. His eyes switched to the burning house behind the man and the younger. He grew more restless with every passing second they didn't move out of the danger zone.

 

“Drop the fucking gun and raise your hands so I can see them!” he screamed, the craziness so evident in his eyes, Seongwoo was afraid of what he would do if he wouldn't be able to stop him.

 

He didn't hesitate a second, dropped his gun immediately and did as he was told. His mind was a mess, he couldn't think properly. All he could think of was that Daniel was in danger, that man could just shoot him anytime or if he wouldn't, the house might explode or something from the roof could fall on him and Seongwoo felt his entire being shaking at the mere thought of helplessly watching Daniel dying in front of him.  


His head was buzzing, he told himself to focus, he needed to distract the man just a little bit further until his colleagues would come but right now, he was desperately trying everything to keep Daniel alive. He didn't know if he could handle seeing Daniel die and live with the guilt of knowing his reckless behavior or wrong choice had taken Daniel away from him.

 

The man laughed loudly, and moved towards him with his arm wrapped tightly around Daniel's neck. His partner was stumbling on the grass, eyes barely being able to open.

 

If he would bow down to take the gun maybe Seongwoo could punch him and disarm him. He watched the man's every move without moving himself. He waited for the right moment to attack but the man seemed to have seen through him, his eyes were stuck on him even as he kneed down. His eyes, however, flickered down to his feet to look for the gun just for a split second and Seongwoo used the opportunity to kick him in the face.

 

The guy let go of Daniel and dropped him to the ground. In the background, something eventually exploded but fortunately, it didn't hit them directly, only a few pieces of wood flew near them. After the wave of hotness from the house, Seongwoo turned to Daniel frantically and reached out when he felt himself losing his footing and falling onto his back. He silently cursed at himself for not paying attention to the other man as he was too busy worrying for Daniel.

  
He wanted to stand up and fight the man when he suddenly hovered over him and he used the chance to grab his shirt and pull him down. Seongwoo quickly threw him to the side and they rolled around, trying to press down each other to the ground. Seongwoo tried to wriggle out or grab something to get him off. He suddenly sat on his stomach, pressing all air out of him. He felt him punching his temple and for a short moment, his vision blurred.  
Suddenly, a gun was pressed to his chin and a cold, sinister laugh rang in his ears.

 

“Game over, lover boy,” he said and smiled so disgustingly triumphantly down at him all Seongwoo wanted to do was spit into his face. He didn't even get what he even meant with lover boy but he also didn't care enough as he kept trying to grab anything around him, anything to get this asshole off him.

 

His hand managed to find a piece of wood and with a frown, he spit into his face. The short moment of disgust was enough for him to grab the piece properly and swing it at his head with all of his remaining strength. But the rather small, flat piece didn't manage to leave any damage. He lunged out for a second time, this time with a sharper edge of the piece and wanted to smash it against his head again but the other held his hand to prevent him from moving.

 

He tried reaching out to anything with his right hand but the guy leaned forward and kicked his stomach a few times for him and then stepped on his hand. A loud scream of pain left Seongwoo and he writhed in pain, all thoughts of grabbing something else replaced by the thought he had failed to fight this man and also failed to save Daniel.

 

Seongwoo felt the cold material of metal on his chin again and saw the horrific smile on the man's face, so sure of his win.  
  
It came to a big surprise to him when the other man's eyes suddenly widened and a short click was heard.

 

“Indeed, game over,” Seongwoo heard from the side. Daniel was kneeing next to the other, Seongwoo's gun in his hand and pressed against the man's temple.

 

All of a sudden, their other colleagues appeared and all pointed at the guy who looked around crazily for an escape. He stood up from his position on top of Seongwoo and the detective didn't hesitate to kick the gun out of his hand.

 

Everyone quickly stormed towards the man and arrested him while Seongwoo turned around to the Daniel who had tried standing up and was swaying on his feet slightly.  
  
The older quickly went to his side and grabbed his shoulders, looking at him with immense worry. His right hand was throbbing and pulsating but he paid no attention to the pain as he was able to look at a very much alive Daniel.

  
“God, you are okay,” he whispered and cupped his face gently.

 

A ghost of the smile he was so familiar with appeared on his lips and Seongwoo felt like crying, knowing he was that close to never seeing even just a hint of it ever again.

Relieved to know Daniel was safe now, he hugged him tightly, pressing his face into his nape as his eyes start to water at the thought of nearly having lost his partner.

 

Daniel himself wrapped his arms around him as well and was actually the one running a comforting hand up and down his back as if he wasn't the one so close to dying a few minutes ago. Seongwoo's tears only seemed to increase with every passing second, he silently thanked the odds for not taking Daniel away from him. He felt the younger shaking in his arms, too. He wanted to say something, even considered pulling one of his stupid jokes but only found himself tongue-tied, unable to say anything coherent.  
  
For a moment, he ignored his pain and their duties and allowed themselves to simply enjoy their embrace, in comfort of each other.

 

He couldn't possibly believe what kind of situation they had to find themselves in and he pulled back a bit, his nose was runny and his face dirty but he just had to remind himself that Daniel was alive and he was in his arms and the tears on his face hurt Seongwoo in many different way but they also reminded him that Daniel was alive. He sobbed in relief and happiness yet again.

 

And as they simply held themselves while everyone was buzzing around them and paramedics tried to part them to get them checked, they didn't move anywhere, didn't acknowledge anyone as they quietly hugged and never let go.

 

That's when Seongwoo realized, that sheer thought of losing Daniel had shaken him up that much that he had neglected simple rules, ignored safety for himself, and was also willing to do anything to save him without hesitation.  
  
He realized, he couldn't bear the thought of not being with Daniel. Not being able to see his face, _his smile_ , every day in office made his heart feel void, the thought scaring him more than anything he had felt in his entire career. He understood that those habits, that have been so normal to them, went beyond anything two partners would do.

 

And that's the moment when he realized, Daniel was more than a mere partner to him.

 

 

 **+1**  
  
Daniel was eating one of his favorite gummies he was addicted to as he was writing on the report in front of him, looking all cute so concentrated.

 

It had been weeks after the cliché movie scene that had actually happened to them. Sometimes, Seongwoo would remember again that it could have ended worse, one of them – if not both – could have been dead but here they were, doing some boring file report.

 

It was Daniel's first day after resting for weeks. Seongwoo was glad to see him here again – still looking a bit rough but alive nonetheless.

 

He had wasted the last few hours doing nothing besides staring at Daniel diligently doing the paper work he was only allowed to do. He hadn't even complained about the amount, didn't even look up.

 

Seongwoo admitted, he didn't really give any reason for him to look up, he had been silent the whole time as his eyes seemed to refuse to take in anything else other than his partner just sitting at a table and occasionally popping some gummy into his mouth.

 

Sometimes he would run his fingers through his hair or pout when he didn't like what he was working on and Seongwoo absolutely felt like cooing whenever did so. He would just never admit it if anyone would ask.

 

After realizing Daniel really could have died on that day and disappeared from his life forever, Seongwoo realized that what he had felt for the younger was different from the platonic working relationship – well, even different from what he felt for other friends, too.

He wondered how he had been so blind to his emotions the whole time, when he thought back to all their interactions and wanted to curse at himself for never actually questioning why he let Daniel get away with so much when he usually would have never ever let hug him that intimately in public, no matter how much he had been freezing. It was all those little moments that should have made him realize sooner but he was stuck in his little bubble of pure ignorance to realize that he had been in love for his partner probably a long time ago. And if he wasn't completely mistaken, maybe, just maybe, there was this tiny little chance Daniel liked him back.

 

“Why are you staring so intently at me?”

 

Daniel's sudden question pulled him out of his deep thoughts and he blinked a few seconds in confusion before realizing he had been busted and caught.

 

“I am simply enjoying the view.”  
“Enjoying the view? Do you enjoy watching me suffer from writing boring reports? Wow, and I thought we were partners,” Daniel fake sobbed and clutched his heart while wiping a fake tear.

 

Seongwoo would have usually jokingly told him to shut up and rolled his eyes but he could do nothing but only smile right now.

 

He stood up from his table and confidently walked over to him. Daniel's eyes were watching his moves curiously, his eyebrows raised in anticipation.

 

Seongwoo breathed out deeply and gathered all his courage to grab Daniel's shirt and pull him to him, locking their lips in a firm kiss. Daniel let out a small noise of surprise but he didn't hesitate to move his lips along with his until they were were both sighing into the kiss while the oxygen was running out.

 

It was the older who pulled away first, panting as he cleared his throat. Daniel opened his mouth to ask him what exactly had just happened but Seongwoo only smoothened his shirt and buttoned the shirt.  
  
“Just – uh – wanted to fix your shirt. Be a good example to the trainees.”

 

He stood up and wanted to retreat back to his desk but Daniel pulled him on his lap again and laughed, the sound ringing so pleasantly in his ears. His first instinct was to struggle against his hold but Daniel wrapped his arms tightly around his waist while burying his face into his neck.

 

“Hey, you can't just kiss a bloke like this and then go.”

“I don't know what you are talking about.”

“Oh?” Daniel said with a smile so radiant and warm, “Do I need to remind you?”

 

He leaned forward to capture his lips again when that new intern under Minhyun's vision came into the office.

 

“I'm sorry, the door was opened – oh – I'm sorry for interrupting your – your, uh, couple time.”

 

This time, neither of them bothered to correct him. Kissing your partner was more fun anyway.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Never let me write a fighting scene ever again, that was A PAIN.
> 
> I certainly missed writing my long ass unnecessary beginning and end notes, I really had to hold back for this S.O.S. project or else it would have been obvious!  
> I can't believe 68 % guessed correctly that this was my fic :x Am I that obvious?? What is it that makes it so obvious? I'm curiooous
> 
> Thank you for reading ~
> 
>  
> 
> [ongnielsos twitter](https://twitter.com/ongnielsos)  
> [ongnielsos cc](https://curiouscat.me/ongnielsos)  
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)  
> [personal cc](https://curiouscat.me/thisseemslikefun)


End file.
